Clamshell or flip-style mobile communication devices generally have a base and a hinged or sliding lid that can be closed over the base. Clamshell devices generally provide a user with a primary display inside the lid or on the base that is visible when the device is open. Further, some clamshell devices have a secondary display on the outside of the lid that is visible when the device is closed. Typically, clamshell mobile communication devices perform a function in response to the opening or closing of the hinged lid. For example, most clamshell cellular telephone devices hang-up any telephone call that may be in progress when the device is closed. However, some users like to play with their clamshell telephones by repeatedly opening and closing the device in rapid succession. This can have an undesirable effect, such as inadvertently hanging-up a call in progress that the user did not wish to terminate. Further, the telephone is processing these successive open and close events and attempting to perform functions in response to these events, which needlessly uses up computing resources on the device, such as processing and battery power. It would be desirable to have a mobile communication device that does not waste power and processing resources in this way.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.